There are several ways to purchase and send gifts to friends and family, including purchasing an item directly in a store, purchasing the item online and delivering it to the gift recipient, reimbursing someone for purchasing a gift for him/herself, purchasing an item on a gift registry, or purchasing a gift card. Gift buying is a personal gesture. One where much thought and creativity goes into. When a buyer puts in the thought of selecting a gift on her/his own, the buyer cares about the perceived effort and thoughtfulness put into selecting the gift. The buyer wants the recipient to know that effort and thoughtfulness existed in the process and the buyer has specifically thought about the recipient when making the purchase.
In many cases, buyers wanting to purchase a gift online and send a personal and thoughtful gift are unable to do so due to constraints. For example, the constraints can include: not knowing exactly what to get and the social awkwardness of asking the recipient; not getting enough support at the time of purchase to find the ‘right gift’, not knowing personal attributes such as size or color of a product; not knowing the physical address required to ship the gift to; inability to get the gift they want delivered on time; etc. An alternative stemming from these constraints on a gift purchase could be purchasing a gift card. However, the gift card leaves the gift buyer unsatisfied and frustrated because the buyer could not convey the thoughtfulness in choosing a personal and unique gift and because the buyer is forced to highlight the amount given for the gift instead of the thoughtfulness of the gift. The recipient is sometimes also left unsatisfied with the gift or gift card, as there is a disappointment in the lack of effort and thoughtfulness put into the gift buying process on behalf of the buyer. When a buyer uses a gift registry or allows a recipient to select a gift on his/her own, the element of surprise is ruined.
In addition, recipients getting the wrong gift are left with the hassle of returning or exchanging the gifts, which is unpleasant. The thought of a return or an exchange may also frustrate the buyer knowing that they are purchasing a gift that most likely would be returned or exchanged.
Aside of the consumer, online merchants have high operational costs due to excess returns and exchanges. The online merchants further lose sales due to inability to complete transactions online due to the situations described above ending in shopping cart abandonment. Many merchants further lack brand awareness for being a gift destination as they carry items that are hard to gift, such as clothing or cosmetics. Even with the multitude of online gift cards and gift registry services, buyers and recipients are still left unsatisfied with the balance between personalization and ease of gift transactions.